kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Shun Shin Kun
'''Shun Shin Kun' was the Prime Minister and Head of Military Affairs of the State of Chu. He also was a member of the Four Lords of the Warring States. Appearance He has long, straight and light-colored hair. He usually wears the standard official attire, even when he is at the battlefield. Personality According to Kou Yoku, he has a "caustic personality" which is seen multiple times by his irritable and scathing attitude. History Nothing is said about his past but it is assumed that he worked his way up to the position of Prime Minister. For the past 20 years, he has helped build the state of Chu as a superstate. He attended King Sho's funeral. Story Battle of Bayou Arc Shun Shin Kun is first seen when word spread to all the states that Ou Ki, "The Monstrous Bird of Qin" was on the move. After the death of the Qin great general, he informs his king that he knew nothing of both Hou Ken and Ri Boku and would begin investigating them. Coalition Invasion Arc Shun Shin Kun was one of the only people in China along with Ri Boku who saw the threat that Qin was to the other states after Qin won Sanyou in the war vs Wei. Soon after the conquest of Sanyou, Shun Shin Kun met with Ri Boku at the Zhao/Chu border to discuss the coalition war. After Shin saw Ri Boku and went to see the situation for himself, but got caught by the guards, Shun Shin Kun left and went back to the Chu army. Rin Bu Kun greets him, saying he managed to conduct a deal without any troubles, to which Shun Shin Kun responds by calling him a stupid baldie, and saying there is no trouble in meetings between two Prime Ministers. Rin Bu Kun asks what was the reason for such a meeting, and what are Ri Boku's intentions. Shun Shin Kun tells him to guess, so Rin Bu Kun says that there will be a Chu-Zhao alliance. Shun Shin Kun says everyone is underestimating Ri Boku, and that he is much more terrifying then people think he is. In the meet up of the Coalition Army Generals on the 1st day, Shun Shin Kun arrives along with Ri Boku. While the Yan general Ordo is talking with Ri Boku, the Han general Sei Kai asks what a person such as Shun Shin Kun is doing, as he is an important political figure and one of the Four Lords of the Warring States. Ri Boku then announces that Shun Shin Kun will serve as the leader of the Coalition Army. Battle of Kankoku Pass Conspiracy in the Court Arc After the Coalition War, Shun Shin Kun was blamed by the king of Chu for the state's military failure. As a result, the former prime minister and head of military affairs was stripped from his titles and banished to the city of Raiko. Koku You Campaign Arc Shunshinkin was assassinated by assassins affiliated with Ri En over Chu's succession crisis. Abilities As one of the Four Lords of the Warring States, Shun Shin Kun possesses political influence and power that is equal to any king. He also possesses great strategical foresight as he was the only one, besides Ri Boku, to predict Qin's plans to conquer all of China. His sheer reputation was enough to convince the generals of four different states to accept him as the commander-in-chief. Shun Shin Kun was also an adept leader and strategist, he was the only one other than Riboku to see the possible threat Qin posed after capturing the Sanyou regions. Gallery Manga Category:Article stubs Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Category:Chu Category:Commanders-in-Chief Category:Prime Minister Category:Politicians Category:Chu Politicians